It is known to produce integrated circuits from organic semiconductors. On account of the properties of the organic semiconductors, however, it is not possible to transfer all the elements of integrated circuits that are known from CMOS technology to circuits made of organic semiconductors. For this reason, complicated equivalent circuits are used. However, the latter have the disadvantage that the complexity of the circuit is increased and the propagation time delay thus increases. A supply voltage that is often more than twice as high as in the case of CMOS circuits is furthermore required. Moreover, the speed is limited by the small current of the first load transistor, which charges the gate of the last driver transistor. Finally, a static power consumption has also been observed and the noise sensitivity is increased.